A blower is a type of gardening tools that is mainly used for blowing grass, chips, leaves, etc. to clean an area. Some of the blowers include an eyelet for hanging or holding an accessory, such as a strap arrangement, to the blower. The eyelet generally secures to the blower and may interfere with the use of the blower during the operation thereof when the user does not need to hang the accessory of the blower by the eyelet.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.